nebulasquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula Squadron Timeline
This the main storyline, so just add anything you want to it! =Story= Chapter 1 {Adventure Time} Derek's POV I was wondering the base for no reason that day. I decided to go outside for a walk. I went back to my room and grabbed my bow and arrows just incase. When I got outside I say Ray. He said hi to me and I greeted him back. I had no idea were I was headed,other then into the wilderness. "Where are we going again?" i asked Ray as we reached the edge of the forest in the northernmost part of the base. Ray explained we were investigating a motion disturbance in the forest. I nodded and pulled out my bow and notched an arrow on it as we reached the target area. "Don't you think you might be a little unprepared for the enemy?" I asked while pointing at the pistol he held in his hand. "At least i have a gun," he replied to me as he pointed at my bow and arrow. "Touche" I turned left into the bushes as Ray, without even looking, turned right. Suddenly my ear-piece buzzed, signaling a call was coming through. "Admiral Voramee, this is Captain Nowalk speaking." I sighed. "I know who you are Sierria, we have only been working together since the beginning, and please call me Derek, I don't like the whole rank first thing." "Okay Adm, sorry Derek." "Well, still call me Commander Pooll, got that Captain?" said Ray over the speaker. That must have scared Sierria as she whimpered a 'sir yes sir' back to him. "Anyways we don't have time to talk, so over and out." I nodded to myself and silenced the ear-piece. However i stiffened as a gun poked my back. "Hmm, i thought Ray Pooll would be a lot more crafty and hard to find than this. I could locate you from a mile away." I gulped. "Maybe you should have stopped to think that that maybe wasn't Ray Pooll," replied Ray as he pointed his pistol to his head. "Now drop the gun and tell us your name." The assailant dropped the gun. "My name is Noah King, but most people call me Sandman, sir." Ray lowered his gun. "You're late, I was expecting you several hours ago." He nodded. I got up. "Wait, Ray, who is this, and whats going on?" "This is Sandman, and he was sent here to join us. You are looking at the newest member of the Nebula Squadron." "I see..." While studying him closely. "Well, I'm off." I said then walking away. I turned my earpeice off when I was out of sight of any members. I was going to spy on some of the members, but only if they were outside. It counted as training too, well to me. I knew a good hiding spot on a ledge up high on a small mountain close to the base. It had only one route to get up or down from it and it had a small tunnel that led to an opening that I could look down on anyone from. Once I reached the short tunnel and looked outside to see if anyone was there. Unfortunatly there wasn't. I decided to stay there for a while. Sen's POV I stood atop the tower. Literally, on the roof of the huge tower in the middle of the base. I use this as an observation point. It's also quite good for practicing stunts. I take out a liquid-line-hook gadget. I attach the hook part to the roof, and the other to my belt. So, I jump off the tower. I fall for about ten seconds, then I blast a force push in the direction of outside the base. I smash through the window and one wall. When I stand up, I see a stunned Sierria sitting at a desk. I get up, brush myself off, then go for another jump. Adrianna's POV I sit on my bed, meditating. I hear some voices and slowly begin to speak to them, though the reception is like static on a radio. I hear a blast and open my eyes, getting up and slipping my shoes on. I open my room's door and walk down the halls and up a few staircases, I find Sierria there and a hole in the wall. I sigh, heading back to my room and tacting a drawing of a young girl with a silk robe on the wall. Among the pictures are many more I have drawn, most of ghosts I see, others of different landscapes or people from ancient times. I sit down at my desk and begin another picture of the moon surrounded by a mass of stars. I smile and continue the sketch, finally drawing an image of a young boy, a ghost perhaps, in the reflection of the moon. Derek's POV A,finally I thought to myself as I see Ivy willow walk by.I quickly slid half way down the cliff then leap onto the ground quietly and quickly. I pick up a stick on the ground and chuck it in one direction and then ran while crouching into a nearby bush. She looked in the direction of were the stick hit the ground making a snapping noise. I wanted to raise some sort of aspition that someone was following her so it would make it harder. After awhile she reached the base and I decided to show myself. I simply walked behind her and said, "Hello Ivy." "Aaah!"She jumped back in surprise. I then thought to myself, why is it that everytime I approach someone I always end up scaring them? "Oh it's you." She then said. "Sorry about that." I said back. "So, what have you been up to lately?" Ivy asked. I tried not to let a smile cross my face."Nothing much really." "Well I got to go, see ya." She said then left. I decided to go get something to eat in the kitchen. I then headed into the base. Tourmaline's POV I wandered around outside, thinking. I was trying to blow off steam after that little twelve-year-old, Sierria, bossed me around! Augh, I hate it when I'm not in charge. Being a recruit wasn't all it was cracked up to be, which wasn't much in the first place. All the grunt work, everyone looking down on you and telling you what to do. It infuriates me! Speaking of things that make me angry, I saw that Sen Urec guy crash through a window. Didn't he know who had to clean that up?! I sighed and continued walking, hoping that Sierria wouldn't ask me to clean it up. Well, hopes are for suckers. "Recruit Persona," she called after me. I halted, turned around and addressed my, ugh... superior. "Yes C-Captain Nowalk?" I choked out. "Go clean that mess upstairs. Now." My anger was overwhelming. Who was this bratty little kid who could tell me what to do?! Ugh! I attempted not to rip her to shreds with my bare hands and teeth, and answered with respectful 'Yes ma'am'. I walked into the building to find the cleaning supplies. Sen, I'm going to kill you! Derek's POV I decided to head upstairs after I grabbed a snack. I could sense anger,thats for sure. I found Tourmaline cleaning and fixing the hole in the wall with Sierria telling her what to do. I thought for a sec, and noticed that she was very demanding and seemed to have been, how should I put it, abusing her rank. I usually keep the peice around here,well not the way you think,so I walked up to them and said. "Recruite Persona,Captain Nowalk, I see your doing fine fixing the hole in the wall." I said sternly. "Yes Admiral Voramee." Sierria said back. "Hm, why don't you give Miss Persona a hand,that way you'll be finished fixing the hole in half the time."I said. "Um...sure."She said in an uncertain voice. "Well, I will be seeing you two around." I said then looking towards Tourmaline and winking.I then headed out of the room and down the hallway. Sen's POV I decide to see who was stuck cleaning up the mess I made. Turns out, it was Tourmaline and Sierria. I watch from the door. Eventually, seeing two girls do all the work sickens me. So, I go to fix the hole. It only took me a couple minutes, being able to levitate the rubble back into place. Then, i go grab Mark and make him help the girls. Ivy's POV I walk through the forest, absentmindedly admiring the scenery, when I hear a twig snap behind me. I whirl around, and come face to face with...Zethos. Adrianna's POV I crumple the drawing up and toss it behind me. I get up, grabbing my dagger, and walk out of my room down multiple flights of stairs. I appear in the kitchen and walk out that door as well, meeting a plateau on the south side. I walk to the middle of it and sit down, staring at the sky. I guess I've stayed there for hours, because I finally notice the sky is getting darker. Kalla's POV I sit crosslegged in the middle of the circular floor in medetation chamber at the very top of the base. For a Jedi, medetation is a way to reach out with the senses, and basically become one with everything. I search the base and the surrounding area for any disturbances or things that should not be here. I soon find one when I focus on Ivy. Zethos is here. I go out of my medetative trance, and turn on the comlink. have a Taricta member on the base. (A/N: the brackets show that the's speaking in Shyriiwook.) Derek's POV Well then, thats unexpected, I thought. I quickly pulled out my bow and loud a arrow onto it while rushing out the front of the base. Up ahead I see Zethos holding Ivy as a hostage. Sen,Ray and the rest of the members hurried outside to see whta was going on. "Your out numbered, give her up and we won't hurt you!" Ray demanded.Zethos frowned. "And who are you to command me?" He said in a rood tone. I raised my bow. Zethos knew I was a good shot, and he also knew he was out numbered,badly. He swore at us in anger and teleported away leaving Ivy unharmed. "Well, that was easy." Sen said. 'Chapter 2-Camping trip!' The next day... Ray gave me orders to take care of the a mission,and bring some members along too.I didn't exactly agree with the whole, babysitting lower ranks while on a mission idea, to well. Our mission was to scout out through the forest to find any sign of Taricta activity. So I got up early this morning to make an announcement threw the comlink. "Those of you who I will be calling out, will be going on a scouting mission with me, Derek. Be packed up and ready to leave within the next hour and a half. We will be away for 1 to 2 days depending on if we find any thing.Meet me at the front doors of the base, Sen Urec, Sierria Nowalk, Ivy Willow, and Tourmaline Persona." I then headed back to my room to get my stuff, and the tents. Sen's POV Well, It's no surprise they're bringing me. I grab my lightsaber, sleeping bag, and an M9 pistol I took from the body of a Taricta. You could say it's a trophy, but hey, it's more like a memory. I'm the first one at the meeting point, no surprises, as all girls take half an hour to pack. I'm proven wrong, when Sierria shows up six minutes after that thought. Ivy's POV I'm the happiest I've ever been when I hear that I'm going on a scouting mission. Finally! I've been dying to get some action! I pack my bags in five minutes straight (my fastest time), and practically run to the meeting point. Sen and Sierria are the only others here right now. Great. Just great. Now, don't get me wrong. I've been dying for something to do! But going on a mission with Sen is NOT my idea of fun. I swear, if he calls me Poison Ivy one more time....he's gonna find himself wrapped in poison ivy. I hope we find some Taricta members hiding out in the forest. Especially Zethos. I've been waiting to get back at him... Derek's POV After everyone was ready we headed out. We walked for a bit stopping for a quick break every once and a while.We didn't see any Taricta. Although we did find a burnt piece of clothing hanging from a tree and a mark on another tree that looked like three nails slashed at it. After another hour I decided to stop and set up camp. "Sen, go fetch us some firewood please. Tourmaline you're in charge of setting up the tents, Ivy get out the food and Sierria you can start a fire when Sen gets back and boil some water." I said to everyone. I then took a quick tour around our campsite making sure it was Taricta free. Adrianna's POV I sat up in my bed and stared at the mass of pictures on my wall. My personal favorite was the picture of the raven. It was just a raven but it had some sort of quality to it that made it special. I picked up Phoenix, my orange tabby cat, and scratched his head. He purred, causing me to smile. I adopted him when I was on the run from my grandparents and decided two runaways was better than one. "Oh, Phoenix." I whispered, startling myself. It feels like talking was a whole new action to me. Well I guess it was, seeing I haven't talked in years. Phoenix looked at me questioningly and jumped off. I sighed and got up, opening the door. Phoenix followed me out the door and we headed outside the base together. Phoenix bolted off and began to stalk for mice or something. I gave him the signal not tro go too far and went back inside, heading to the kitchen. I grabbed an orange and began to peel it. Sen's POV "Remind me why you didn't get a job." I mutter to Ivy. She smiles cheerfully. "I guess my charms convinced him." Ok, I really wanted to rip a tree out of the ground at that point, so, I used to the force to do so. Revenge as well as doing my job=awesome. Leah's POV I stand at the top of the main tower, waiting for Joy to return. Suddenly, I see a shadow moving out of the corner of my eye. A spear hits my arm before I can react. I collapse to the floor, clutching my arm, which feels as if it's burning in pain. Someone hits me over the head, and my world fades to black. Sandman's POV "Well, I'm alone again." I said while sitting on the counter in the kitchen. I grabbed a 7-Up in the fridge and went to my room. I started playing a war game on my Xbox, after four hours of playing, I died on the last level. I was very bored, so I prank-called some people, watched some Fred videos, and tried to memorize each Nebula Squadron member's names. Derek's POV It was now dark out and we had just finished eating. I had told Ivy to get some more firewood from the tree Sen ripped out of the ground.I decided to do one last check around the campsite just incase.I didn't find anything though.I then went inside my tent to put my bow and arrows and daggers away. Everyone was now sitting near the fire and there was an awkward silence... I had a weird feeling of what was to come next... Sen's POV I could have sworn Derek was glancing at Tourmaline every 17 seconds. Probably my imagination but.....Something stirred inside my head. I felt a familiar presence. One that I haven't felt for at least two years. "Sh*t. Derek, listen to me. We will all die, unless you listen to me. Take the others, find a different camping spot. NOW." Something in my voice must have made him listen. I draw my lightsaber and walk off into the forest. The darkness is almost engulfing. My weapon is the only source of light. Suddenly, a blue streak slashes across darkness. "Mara, how good to see you again." "You always were a hypocrite." She lunges at me. I raise my own blade and block it. The fight began in a ballet of death. One wrong step, and I would lose my life. Her use of Makashi against my use of Djem So leads to what would appear to be a tornado of red and blue. I certainly hope nobody's going for the others, or worse, the base. Derek's POV We quickly packed up and left the area. I wondered what Sen senced back there I thought. While we walked I heard a screeching sound.What the hell was that? It came from far away so I wasn't too worried. We also came across a ripped up rag ontop of a bush. Weird... Ivy's POV I'm surprised, yet not surprised when Sen walks off and Derek moves us to a different campsite. An anxious feeling is tugging at me, and I can't help but feel as if I'm missing something important. Then it suddenly hits me. The Taricta. They must be up to something! No wonder Zethos retreated so quickly... I'm nearly hit by a blazing purple ball of flame before I can speak. I glance into the velvety darkness, and see a pair of cat-like purple eyes glaring back at us. Morgana. Derek's POV We were setting up camp again when I heard something like a twig snap. I quickly turned around to see a log come flying at me. I quickly dodged to see..an old rival,Metal Beak.He quickly faded into the shadows before anyone else could see him. When he fly it looked like a blurry shadow in the night sky. I quickly shot a few arrows at him but he was too fast. At the last moment he came from behind me as I was turning around, and scratched me with his talons, one in the cheek,and the other two sliced at my side. It hurt...ALOT. I spun around and fell to the ground, passing out as he got away.I could feel as though my left side were burning.Next thing I know I passed out. Leah's POV I wake up in a dark room with only a small window that lets light in. I glance around, but all I can see is darkness and a single locked door. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can use to pick the lock. I'm surprised when it swings open with a loud bang. Standing in front of me is a figure with piercing blue eyes and orange hair. Nakia Aed. She smiles coldly at me. "Would you like to know why you're here?" I stay silent, staring at the floor. I can tell that I've angered her, because she picks me up by the neck and slams me against the wall. I wince in pain. "ANSWER ME!" I continue staring at the floor. She sighs, obviously annoyed, and lets me drop to the floor. "Well, you'll have to speak sooner or later. We're keeping you here until you tell us all we need to know about the Nebula Squadron," she says icily. Nakia then stalks out of the room and locks the door behind her, leaving me feeling hopeless. Tourmaline's POV Okay, now I'll admit it; I screamed. Derek lay bleeding, unconcious, on the ground, as that guy people called Zethos left. Ivy was staring at some other girl who was really creeping me out. The Tarcita was all around us. Sen had left, probably to fight another person. I wasn't prepared for this! I was just setting up tents a while ago (and that was frustrating enough, considering I kept poking holes and tearing them). I reached for my weapons and prepared to fight. Oh, the Tarcita won't know what hit 'em! Recruit Persona is on the job. Derek's POV Something made me wake up, I think it was my other form. I moaned as I got up. I saw all the others and some Taricta. Could sense we weren't the only ones in trouble.We needed to regroup. I quickly told eveyone to get back to the base. Zethos then threw a knife at me. I barely dodged it and ran.We then headed toward the base before anyone else was hurt. I was also losing quite a bit of blood.NOT good. Adrianna's POV I was staring out the window absentmindedly when I saw the Squadron members we heading towards the base. I ran down the many staircases to meet them and gave Ivy a look that asked, What happened. "The Taricta happened." she replied. Sen's POV And they ditch me. Figures. I'm stuck in a forest, fighting my worst enemy, while her pals close in. Why am I so forgotten? Gabriel's POV ''' I'm sitting in my room, boredly staring at the wall, when I receive an unexpected message. "Gabriel Angioletto." The voice is as cold as ice, and it sends chills down my spine. "Nakia Aed. Long time no talk," I say, trying to appear nonchalant. "I think you'll find that we have someone important to you. Your dear little cousin, I believe." "LEAH?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" I can't stop myself from panicking. I swear I can hear her smirking when she replies, triumph in her voice. She knows that she's gotten to me. "Nothing yet. And we we'll keep her alive. IF, and only if you do a little something for us." "And that is...?" I reply, struggling to regain my composture. "Kill Derek Voramee." I find myself rendered unable to talk as my breath hitches in my throat. "We'll know if you so much as attempt to tell someone," Nakia continues. "You have exactly twenty-four hours to decide. Either he dies, or she does. I suggest you choose wisely." {C '''Sen's POV And that's when it happened. Everything became bathed in a puple tinted light, and i knew i was in trouble. I had witnised it happen twice before. I knew a ChangedForme Event was taking place, and that my fight just got a whole lot more interesting. CF Derek's POV I perched myself ontop of the base in my changed form. I then closed my eyes. I then saw...Gabriel... attacking someone, then a white flash as Leah appeared in some sort of prison cell,weeping on the floor...next there was a loud screeching sound...one that was strangley familiar... I decided that I would wait to see how the next little while would play out... CF Ivy's POV I'm standing on one of the towers of the base when there's a blinding flash of light. When it fades away, the world is bathed in a familiar eerie purple glow. CF Tourmaline's POV I honestly don't know where I am, just that everything was purple-y. I stretched a bit, getting used to my full jaguar body. I only had one thing on my mind: I'm going to kill someone, and it won't be pretty. Sen's POV Oh, hell. The last thing I saw was Tourmaline tackling a Taricta soldier. Then something really painful hit me in the back. I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself being carried by two Taricta soldiers in fire-red armor. I tried to move, but my back caught fire with pain when I tried. One opened a door and I found myself being thrown into what I believed was a cell. To my surprise, there's another prisoner. If I'm not mistaken, it's Leah. "Where am I?" I croak. She jumps. "Sen?" "Who else do you know dresses like this?" She sighs. "Taricta prison. Don't bother with your force powers, those are power inhibitors on your wrist." True enough, they are. I roll so my back faces her. "Is there a tube like thing on my belt?" "No." "What about something that appears to be sticking up in my armor?" "Yes, why?" I fit my hand into the back of my tunic and pull out the M9. "Here. I can take torture, you, no offense, don't appear to be that tough when it comes to these guys. There's an extra mag taped to the side. Be careful with it." I throw it to her. "Sen, there's a gunshot wound in your back." That explained the knockout. "I'll be fine." I have the worst luck in the history of mankind. CF Derek's POV I saw Sen getting shot in the back then being dragged into a cell... weird.* I looked up at the full moon. I turn my head, scanning the area below me while I streched my wings. I then heard,*''Tink!* I could sense rage, but at the same time, I could sense fear and guilt. I slowly turned my head so my back and head were facing him as he stood there, Gabriel... '''CF Gabriel's POV' I lightly jump onto the roof, but I must have made some noise, because Derek hears and turns to face me. I've just lost the element of surprise. Shakily, I hold up my gun. If I fail, I'll most likely be dead within a matter of seconds. If I don't fail, well, at least they won't hurt Leah. I hope. Time is quickly running out. I only have a matter of seconds left. I close my eyes and silently count to three. Then I pull the trigger. CF Derek's POV I then teleported Leah to were we were. At the last second Gabriel fired not noticing at the moment that Leah had appeared behind him. I tried to get out of the way.I then felt this amazing pain in my left arm/wing as I fell off the roof and hit the ground. With my wings spread out, I laid there in pain as the blood soaked my feathers and cloak... Sen's POV Huh? What just happened? I shake my head. "Dammit." I mutter. I stand up, ignoring the pain in my back. A guard comes in to check all of the commotion. I jump at him. I break his neck and jump at another. It feels like lava is being thrown on me, but I kill him to. I grab a key from his belt and get the power inhibitors off. I heal myself with the Force and run into the armory. I use lightning to kill the two guards inside. I grab my lightsaber and run off. Let's find out what they have hear. Leah's POV I'm about to heal Sen's wound when there's a bright flash of blinding white light. It quickly fades away, but when I open my eyes, I'm not in the Taricta prison anymore. I'm standing behind Gabriel on the roof of the base. He and Derek are staring at each other. Before I can call out, Gabriel pulls the trigger and Derek falls off the roof. I turn around and dash down the stairs, shock and confusement swirling around in my mind. Gabriel turns around and sees me, a shocked expression on his face. Derek is barely concious when I reach him. I gently place my hands on his left arm/wing, and they emit a soft white light. I'm concentrating so much on healing him that I barely notice Gabriel running past me. I cry out his name, but he doesn't hear me, and if he does, he ignores me. I deseperately want to chase after him and have him explain exactly what was going on, but I can't. I concentrate on healing Derek, and after what seems like an eternity, the gunshot wound finally heals. Relieved, I collapse onto the ground, drained of my energy. Sen's POV I swung my red saber in a lethal arc. A guard drops, his head removed. I force push another out of a window. I walk through the never ending hallways. Eventually, a slick, slightly demonic voice comes out. "Sen. You really go overkill with your foes." The voice comes from everywhere. I hold my weapon up. "Why don't you find out just how overkill I can go?" I ask loudly. I see a pair of ice blue eyes. Next thing I know, I land back at base. Everybody's CF'd so I go into my own powers of death. I walk over to the prone forms of Leah and Derek. I have to protect them form the others, and the Taricta. I go into the Force rage. My body glows blue, purple lightning going up and down my body. A large squad of taricta soldiers run at me. I force push, the disintegrate. This should be fun. CF Adrianna's POV I grit my teeth as I watch the Taricta approach but don't attack just yet. I furl my hands into fists and feel myself losing control. I close my eyes and feel the wind picking up around me. I hover there for now, a smile creeping to my lips. CF Derek's POV I got up feeling better than before, still a little dazed. I saw I think a few Taricta heading towards us. I picked up Leah off the ground and carried her to the base as the Taricta advanced on us. Sandman's POV I was on one of the watchtowers, sitting on the edge of the metal brace while I was waiting for Derek to get back. I was bored as hell, but I made time fly by trying to catch some small beatles. "COME HERE, YAH LITTLE BUGGER!" I screamed at the little daddy beatle. I grabbed the beatle and but him in a HBV pen case. CF Gabriel's POV Everything is a blur as I run through the forest. I don't know where I'm headed, or what I plan on doing. All I know is that I can't return. I think I destroyed something, but I can't concentrate on anything except the feelings of guilt raging through me. Suddenly I find myself tied up by glowing purple binds. They must be magical or something, because I can feel myself being drained of energy. I feel myself being dragged away before I slip under the waves of unconciousness. When I wake I find myself standing in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly a slick, demonic voice rings out around me. FR Sen's POV I'm stuck fighting both our CF people and Taricta alike. Tourmaline nearly bit my face off, so I had to force push her away. Trust me, she'll probably feel it in the morning, but she's for sure gonna feel it now. How long was this CF gonna last? It had been about 12 minutes since it started. CF Tourmaline's POV I have no idea what's going on. I just want to kill. I don't know who I'm attacking, but one guy that I totally should've killed blasted me away with some invisible force. I flew backwards, already feeling pain. I tried to shake it off and sprinted off to somewhere else to do my work. I left trails of bodies slashed open, not caring in the least. I could hear screaming, but listening didn't rank too highly in my to-do list. I'm pretty sure there was some drama going on elsewhere, but right now there was time for one thing and one thing only-- killing. FR Sen's POV Holy hell she's killing everybody! Tourmaline is already through most of the Taricta, so I have to stop her before she gets to the others! I dash at her. I jump on her back. Let me tell you, it's pretty awkward riding around on the cat form's back of your good friends crush. I use the force to stick myself to her (again, pretty damn awkward), and start charging lightning through me into her. I start praying that this CF would end. CF Adrianna's POV I smirked as I watched Tourmaline kill the Taricta. It was quite amusing to me. Few were left so I unleashed a twister on them. The twister wasn't too powerful, but it's enough to impale you with something. CF Derek's POV I hadn't really used my CF powers to much and it was about to end. I closed my eyes then opened them and walked out side. I saw Sen standing there, so I grabbed him and threw him into the base. I barely saw Tourmaline who was ripping threw the Taricta and pulled her into the base. While I was on my way back I made sure to tip some of the Taricta over. I gathered a few other members before my time was out and placed them in the T.V. room. I had one more surprise up my sleeve though. I took Tourmaline and placed her infront of Sen while she was jumping forward. I took some other people and placed them in funny ways then backed out of the room for a moment as the CF event ended.I changed back into my regular form as did the others while the moment unfroze. The next thing a heard was a bunch of thumps and bangs, as Nebula Squadron Members fumble over each other.(The Taricta left after that.) Sen's POV Just as I power the rage down, I find myself in a completely new place. I think it was the TV room. Only other thing I know, is that I landed on Adrianna, and Tourmaline appears to have jumped on me. I didn't know she cared. Chapter 3 The Unknown Derek's POV Well that was some day I thought to myself as I settled into my bed. I closed my eyes and saw a white flash, then what looked like blurred images of somethings flying. I then saw what looked like soldiers marching. I quickly opened my eyes and rose up from my sleep. "Odd..." I whispered to myself. Another odd dream I usually get, sometimes about the future, and sometimes from the past. Who knows? I thought to myself as I tried to get some more sleep. Xavier's POV I soar above what looks like a base with my thoughts racing. I could take a chance and risk it, or I could just stay in tree and wait for something to kill me. I sigh and notice the sun sinking in the sky so I fly back to the forest. Maybe I should just wait till morning and at least see what kind of humans live there. Aero's (Xclusive) POV While I crouch carefully on a branch of a tree, looking at the base not too far from here. I switch my binoculars to Night Vision mode, scan the area. Then switch to infared mode, to see how many people there are. Then I hear a sound behind me, I look and see a small squirrel-thing. Then, as it bends over, I realize it's a skunk. It releases it's stench and the invisible death strikes me. I'm so overwhelmed I exit my super steady crouch on the branch and fall all the way down. I land inside the base, I try walking but I'm too injured from the fall. I try and keep my saber from being seen, halfway into the hallway, I collapse face first. Derek's POV It was first light of the day so I got up out of bed and got washed up. I then headed to the kitchen for a snack when I came across some random person laying in the middle of the hallway...WTF? I looked at him closly and found that he looked semi conscious. I examined him a little longer and then decided to take him to the Infirmary room. Ray's POV I received a report from Derek stating he was bringing somebody into the infirmary. "What the hell is with people and breaking into our base!?" I quickly rush to the infirmary to see who it was. I see Derek and Sierria already there standing over some suited guy. The first thing E notice after that is the smell. It was HORRIBLE. Aero's POV I wake up in a room with 3 people there. The first thing I notice; I stink! I made my suit go into self cleansing mode. That should take the stink away. There are people around me so I have to make an excuse... "What. A. Party!" Is what I said Adrianna's POV I go to the kitchen to grab something and noticed a putrid smell in the air. I then remembered Derek had brought some guy in and took them to the infirmary so I head over there. Sierria, Derek, and Ray are already there and Derek explains to me what happened. Aero's POV Okay, there are now over three people in here... is this some reunion house or something? "I should probably explain myself... I'm Aero Foxx, my codename is Xclusive, you can call me either." Xavier's POV I fly to the base again and I see some people moving around inside. They don't seem to be Erasers, but I don't want to risk it. Suddenly pain explodes in both my wings and I plummet to the ground, crashing into a few things in the process. The last thing I see are two Erasers in their wolf forms sprinting towards me before I black out. Derek's POV Well we sure are getting quite alot of action these past few days. I thought to myself as I walked around the bases outer walls.